A Walk at Night
by Moli-Mori
Summary: Simon was slightly worried for whoever the victim Izaya had in mind, they would probably end up hurt or something...except Shizuo. Shizaya; Rated T just incase.


_Ahh, just another normal day in Ikebukuro!_ The information broker thought walking through the busy streets. The sounds of the many chatters in the streets could make this particular informant fall in love with humans over again. Eavesdropping here and there, listening to conversations here and there was extremely interesting to Izaya. It made his mind wander and imagine what they would be like under pressure. That left a silly grin and a slight blush on pink on the crimson eyed male. _Ahh~ How is it that Ikebukuro is so much more calming than my office?~ I think it's that unexciting woman's fault._ The grin which was previously there faded into roughly a line and the male's eyes dulled just thinking about a certain Yagiri. "Haaaaaah...Something to relieve my boredom... " The broker spoke softly to himself glancing around for any familiar faces or humans to torment. _I guess no one decided to come out for a walk at 10:46pm? _The raven haired man thought his mouth turning into a frown before walking on.

"Eeh. So bored... " Izaya said glancing around again hoping for someone fun to torment. Before he knew it he was at Russian Sushi, how did he know? He bumped into the tall Russian male outside advertising. "Ah, Simon! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking. " The male was on the ground from the previous contact with the Russian man, it showed how strong that man was, afterall, he's probably the only one to be able to stop that inhumanely strong, Heiwajima Shizuo. The taller male smiled, which to some could come off as creep than friendly and held out a hand for the man on the floor. "Ah! Izaya! Eat sushi! Sushi good! " The dark skinned male said to Izaya after helping him up from the ground. The other, in reply, smiled his usual smile before speaking up again, "Sorry Simon! I'll have to put that to another date! " The man promptly refused the offer the other shot him and after a bit of silence, the shorter spoke again, this time asking Simon a question, "Say, have you seen anyone _interesting_ walk by? " To this, the other frowned, in his head, if **this** man asked for someone interesting, it was usually that he was up to no good, like fighting and fighting is bad, yes?

"Izaya- " The man opened his mouth to speak before he was rudely cut off by the other.  
"Fighting is bad. I know, Simon. "  
Silence.  
"But I'm not looking for a fight today, just something to cure my boredom~ "

Simon left out a sigh in relief, but he still doubted the other, when Izaya was bored, he usually did something bad anyway, like some time before, when he screwed with the leader of the Yellow Scarves causing a fight between them and the Blue Square. Simon was slightly worried for whoever the victim Izaya had in mind, they would probably end up hurt or something...except Shizuo, if it was Shizuo, Simon would pity the innocent passersby who would get hurt by the hurled vending machines or 'STOP' sighs.

"So...? " Izaya asked slightly inpatient at the man before him.

"Oh...earlier, I saw some Raira Students who you were stal-following, that way. " While saying this, the Russian man pointed to the left. "Also Celty and Shizuo that way. " The man continued while pointing the other way.

Izaya grinned as Simon spoke, the man knew just who he wanted to see at this time. It was Ryuugamine Mikado, who was also the leader of the Colorless Gang, Dollars. Then, as soon as the taller male spoke of _Heiwajima Shizuo_, Izaya scrunched up the muscles in his nose, that one human who he hated was the one he least wanted to see at this moment although he was bored. "Well, I guess I'll go this way. " The informant said still smirking, walked towards the way the sushi chef pointed to say where the Raira students were. Little did he know, the man switched the two to ensure the safety of the students and Izaya now is headed right towards the park where Shizuo is currently in smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Upon arrival, the information broker glanced around having doubts, _Why would Ryuugamine be here? In the park? At night? Well, Simon wouldn't lie for a good reason, so I'll just trust him for now..._ He thought walking through the park before noticing a familiar blond haired male. _Ok, Simon lied._ He thought with a sweatdrop. The man wanted to sneak away before he is affected by the rage of the Heiwajima. Turning to leave quietly, tiptoeing he heard the blond's voice. "Haaaaah! IIIIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! "

_Sh*t._

The red-eyed man decided to run, before he gets caught up in this item throwing madness. Too late, he knew that is was because of the bench which barely missed him by 5cm. Turning around, the shorter took out his switch-blade. "Haha. Beautiful night isn't it, Shizu-chan? " Izaya spoke up with a smirk trying to bluffing into looking strong, the ring on his finger reflecting light from the lamps at the park. "W-Well, I have to go now, so- " The dark haired man said before trying for his escape again, to be stopped by the man picking up the lamp from the ground and launching it at him. After Izaya swiftly dodging the lamp, the ex-bartender spoke again. "Izaya-kun. I thought I said the last time we met that you can never show up in Ikebukuro again. What have you taken my warning to be? " The blue eyed man glared, oh, if only looks could kill, Izaya would be the deadest thing there is. "A-Ah...Well, I'm here for you, Shizu-chan, because I changed my mind!~ " This was an excuse while the man spoke, his mind cursed the employee at Russian Sushi for leading him here. _Curse you Simon, why Shizuo of all people!_

"About what? " Shizuo said not softening at all.  
"A-ahh...About...about...how much I love you, Shizu-chan!~ I love you!~ "  
Silence.  
Annnnnd some more silence.  
"Wha...? " Shizuo finally let out not believing his ears at the informant's sudden confession.  
"Yes, I love you Shizu-chan. " Izaya repeated smiling almost sincerely.

That took Shizuo off his tracks, he never imagined that something as weird as that would come out of _that_ man's mouth. He was unable to say anything, before he just always wanted to beat Izaya into a pulp without other feelings attached, but this...? Before Shizuo could reply, Izaya moved closer and closed the personal space between them. "Wh- " The ex-bartender wanted to speak, but he was soon silenced by a kiss. It was a passionate one to be exact, Shizuo didn't refuse the kiss and the two stayed there until they had to break the kiss to gasp for air. Once catching his breath, the blond spoke up, "Wh-What was that! " Izaya smiled and leaned over the Shizuo's ears, "Exactly what you though, a kiss. I love you. " The dark haired male whispered before moving from the blond and exiting the park. Shizuo was left there to think about today's happenings. _What the f*ck!_ He thought covering his face which was red like a beet.

* * *

"Sh*t. Why did I tell him? " Izaya said to himself looking down trying to cover the red on his face with his bangs.

He casually passed Simon who was right where he last saw him. The man was surprised at there being not much of a racket. _Maybe he didn't see him?_ Simon thought hopefully as he questioned Izaya about it. To his surprise, Izaya replied with only three words,

"Thank you, Simon. "

* * *

**Don't Own, R&R please and thank you for reading to the end. ;u; My first fic on though. 8DD**

**EDIT; For mistakes and coding problems. n**


End file.
